The present invention relates to a deformable system comprising a part in the form of a rectangular block coupled to an actuator enabling it to be deformed to generate curvature in the long direction of the part.
Mirrors are already known for use around synchrotrons in which varying curvature makes it possible to change the focus of a beam of X-rays.